


When It's Cold Outside

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Language, Love, M/M, Negan's a good guy, Winter, pouty Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick hates the cold and Negan is there to warm him up.





	When It's Cold Outside

Rick shivered, cold seeping in. He wouldn't be the leader today. He wouldn't fight walkers or bark orders. He would stay right here. “Negan.” Rick whined, pressing an icy foot to Negan's and earning a yelp. “I'm cold.” Negan sighed, completely awake now but he pushed Rick onto his back and enveloped him in warmth. A warm sigh released against his neck.

“It's cold.” The leader whined but was shut up by a kiss. Negan secretly loved winter months, the last year a discovery of Rick's aversion to ice. “Negan.” Grunting negan pulled a thick blanket over his head and covered them both in darkness, tucking sheets and blankets under Rick's pale body. “Shh.” Megan whispered as he kissed chapped lips. Rick should have stayed in Georgia but then he would never have met him. A man to kind for words.

“I'm so glad I found you.” Rick scoffed and pointed down to his leg. “You're glad? I would have been frozen dead.” Rick pouted at the memory. For Negan it was a cold day with a little bite and visible breath being puffed into the air but for Rick it was cold and disastrous, smaller trees snapped and frostbite territory when Negan found him huddled against a tree with a broken ankle. “Let's just agree we will never see it the same buttercup.” Rick remembered near death sub zero temperature threatening to kill him when he couldn't walk and Negan that it was simply a cool day. Negan's frigid hand palmed at his ass. “Stop Negan.” But Rick shushed at a kiss.

“I can warm warm you up.” Negan assured as he rutted against him. Hands kneaded his ass as soft rutting hit his dick. “Negan.” Ricks heated breath ghosted his neck and he looked into a gorgeous sea of blue. “You are just too much.” Negan purred as Rick pushed up into his pumping hands trying to urge Negan on. A series of whines escaped pouty lips as Negan stroked his cock. The blanket was pushed back and Rick shuddered and pulled it back around him and Negan found his exaggerated shiver all too cute. “Let this dick of mine warm you from the inside out.” Negan said and Rick punched at his shoulder. “Don't ruin the mood, what you just said did nothing for me.”

Negan had another quip on his lips but was shut up by Rick bitting on his lower lip and dragging it into his warm, plush mouth. “Fuck me Negan.”A tingle spread straight down to Negan's dick at Rick's rare cursing and he pushed a finger into his hole and was pleased to see it was still well lubed from last night's endeavors. He stroked Rick until he was a withering mess and he collected each pearl of excited slick from Rick to coat his dick in a shiny sheen along with his own precum.

He pushed easily into Rick's stretched hole but still paused. “Does this feel okay? Yesterday we were a little crazy.” Ricks heart grew softer at Negan's constant concern for his well being. This man could be brutal but with Rick it was always love. “Yes.” He groaned out as Negan breached him further. Warm hands ran up his flesh ensuring he was still warm and Rick leaned up for a kiss, his dick twitching at the change of angle. When their sweet kiss ended a series of gasps filled the room as Negan stroked him harder as he pushed in the remaining inches of his length and started a strenuous pace of hurried thrusts.

Negan's submerged dick leaked at each noisy moan Rick made as he hit his prostate. Rick's foot peeked out of the blanket as he arched his toes in stimulation, forgetting about his need for warmth. Hands clenching sheets and legs speeding wider was Negan's only invitation to push in and fuck harder. “Knew I made the right choice carrying your skinny ass on my back.” Negan referenced their first meeting with a groan when Rick intentionally clenched his walls around Negan's throbbing member. They both shared a matching moan of their breaths when Rick did it again. 

They stared at one another Rick choosing here and there to push back before letting Negan do all the work again. Rick loved how Negan's mocha eyes never left his even as he grabbed a handful of his ass to pinch or he pulsed at his walls. Negan's concentration always on him and never leaving except to lean down for a breathy kiss. Rick let out a delicious moan when Negan's warm and milky seed finally gushed into his walls and it was enough to make him release himself with the help of Negan's thumb lightly grazing his slit.

Rick pushed back up the bed to gain his pillow back and wrapped himself back in his bundle of covers. His soft dick gave a twitch when Negan pressed his now chilled foot to his chest and warned it up thoroughly before quickly pushing in into his warm cocoon. “I'll be back.” Rick's mind scoffed then salivated at Negan's broad and tattooed back leaving the room. Rick was always a go getter until winter and hr wished Negan could just forget the day and rest for once.

When Negan came back he was carrying two large mugs. “Coffee?” Rick asked a bit disappointed. He watched curiously as Negan got into the bed and handed him a mug. He peeked a hand out to grab his mug and take a whiff of sweet succulence then sighed into the mug, steam hitting his face as he drank satisfying liquid sugar. He smiled after a sip of hot cocoa that hit the spot. They discussed Judith starting to talk and Carl finally finding his aim again with one eye. Kisses were the only interruption to their mundane conversation that once didn't have to involve guns and violence. It was a peaceful period that they both desperately needed.

Rick set down his empty mug and snuggled further into his nest and Negan shook his head with a grin at his cute and too warm boyfriend. “Negan?” Rick asked desperately and he frowned as he wore only his boxers, surrounded in comfortable cool air. “What?” He bit out with only a little sting. “Let's cuddle.” Glaring at the covered lump like death he spoke harshly. “No Rick.” Rick wrapped himself tighter around the blanket and let out a defeated “okay.” 

This is how Negan found himself thinking fuck working today as he was submerged in a fluffy and suffocating furnace made of blankets and Rick's flesh and it was worth it when he saw Rick's rare and fully happy grin before he was pulled down for a sweet and gentle kiss.


End file.
